Nameless
+ Spikeroog longsword |Level = 14 |Previous = Missing Persons |Next = The Calm Before the Storm |Type = main |Name = Nameless |Enemies = Wolves Morkvarg |Image = Tw3 Craven.jpg |Starting_icon = skellige}}Nameless is a main quest in . This quest runs concurrently with In Wolf's Clothing. Walkthrough Geralt will tell Yennefer that's it's best if he handles this on his own, she will agree and offer support with her lightning and then make a remark which Geralt is not happy about, but she will apologize. Using witcher senses you will find blood trails and footsteps leading to the bottom level. Eventually you will find a body, which is not the right one, Geralt will yell out his findings to Yennefer but she will just say she can't hear from there and that he needs to come back up to tell her what he was saying. You can go do just that, but Yennefer will just berate Geralt for wasting her time, though this won't have any effect otherwise. Next part depends on whether or not you completed In Wolf's Clothing. If you have and searched the garden thoroughly you probably already found the cave where Skjall's body is and opened the other exit with the key you find on the remains of a priestess, which makes it a short trip. If not then go to the northern part of the garden, you will find two levers there, the one on your left selects the gate you wish to open while the other opens or closes it. Note that the leaver that changes the door you wish to open works only when all gates are closed, so don't expect to open all three at the same time. The one you need to open is the one in front of you when facing the levers, also the quest will update when you open the correct gate. Once the gate is open go through it then find a ladder that will take you to the remaining part of the garden. There you will find a hole in the ground, jump down into it and Geralt will get to spook Yennefer once he starts yelling. After a short conversation push forward and you will find the right body, however before you examine it it's best to first pick up the key from the remains of the priestess and open the exit, else you will have to run all the way back again if you wish to visit it again. Now examine the body and Geralt will tell Yen that Skjall is dead, she will be unhappy but tell him to bring his corpse to her. Once Geralt does that Yen will explain her plan, she will use the gardens magic to revive the poor fellow using necromancy. Once she does and forces him to talk the quest ends. Journal entry : While talking to the inhabitants of Larvik, Geralt and Yennefer found out Ciri had been in the village right before the Wild Hunt had descended upon it. She had ridden off with a man called Craven, heading towards Drowned Dead Rock. Geralt and Yennefer decided they had to find this Craven - though both knew there was little chance he would still be alive when they did. The monster dwelling in Freya's garden did not take kindly to visitors. : Geralt, an expert tracker if there ever was one, had little trouble retracing Craven's footsteps. Putting the lie to his insulting nickname, Craven had bravely faced the monster in the garden... and, sad to say, was mortally wounded as a result. Feeling the life seep out of him, Craven found shelter in an underground chamber. That is where he died, and that is where Geralt found his body. This could have marked the end of the trail, and most certainly would have, dear reader, if not for Yennefer's determination... Objectives * Search for signs of Craven near the sacred tree using your Witcher Senses. * Follow Craven's footsteps using your Witcher Senses. * Explore the further parts of the herbarium. * Use the lever to open the flood gates so you can continue further. * Jump into the well. * Get past the barricaded doors. * Find Craven using your Witcher Senses Notes * There is an error in the game's journal entry. Ciri appeared, and the Wild Hunt subsequently attacked, the village of Lofoten, not Larvik. ar:بلا اسم ru:Безымянный Category:The Witcher 3 main quests